onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 802
の秘密 | Romaji = Ikari no Sanji - Jeruma Daburu Shikkusu no Himitsu | Airdate = August 20, 2017 | funiTitle = An Angry Sanji! The Secret of Germa 66! | funiAirdate = August 19, 2017 | crunchyTitle = An Angry Sanji! The Secret of Germa 66! | crunchyAirdate = August 19, 2017 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Sanji - Nami | rating = | rank = }} "An Angry Sanji - The Secret of Germa 66" is the 802nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nami saves Luffy from Cracker's Biscuit Soldier with the help of Kingbaum and the homies she has enslaved, and forces the homies to undergo the suicidal mission of attacking the Biscuit Soldiers. As Luffy rests inside Kingbaum's mouth, Cracker catches up to the group, and in anger cuts off Kingbaum's top. Meanwhile, in the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot find out Sanji's location by spying through mirrors, unaware that Brûlée is hunting them down. In the Germa Kingdom, Niji beats up Cosette in retaliation for Sanji's actions, and Sanji becomes enraged when he finds Cosette. Yonji offers to take Sanji to Niji, and leads him to the kingdom's secret cloning facility, where he reveals that Germa 66's soldiers are bred through illegal cloning techniques that Judge worked on with Vegapunk. Sanji is appalled, but when Niji and Ichiji walk in, he wastes no time in kicking Niji in the face. Long Summary As one of Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers prepares to attack the weakened and exhausted Luffy, Kingbaum suddenly comes in and kicks the soldier away with a root, apologizing to it as Nami is having him attack against his will. Nami orders the other homies to bring Luffy inside Kingbaum's mouth, leaving them with no other choice due to holding the power of Big Mom's Vivre Card over them. As this happens, Cracker learns Luffy's location, and he heads there as he creates some more Biscuit Soldiers to back him up. Luffy is brought in to rest, and he reveals to Nami that he needs ten minutes to get his Haki back. The Biscuit Soldier then catches up to and chases after the Straw Hats, forcing Nami to have her homie entourage run away. However, she orders some of them to attack the soldier, under the impression that it is Cracker, and the homies are flabbergasted. They are forced to obey her command, but barely do anything before the soldier easily destroys them, and Kingbaum encourages Nami to give up out of futility, but she refuses. Kingbaum then runs into the end, and can do little other than gaze in fear as he and the other homies sense Cracker approaching them. Cracker's presence withers away all of the nearby homies, and he finally reaches the clearing where Kingbaum is. When he sees the tree homie carrying Nami, he expresses disbelief with him. Nami wonders who he is, and the homies reveal that this is Cracker's real body, to her shock. Kingbaum reveals that he is being forced to obey Nami against his will, but Cracker has none of it, and as his presence withers away all the other homies in the area, he takes Pretzel and slices off the top of Kingbaum, removing most of his foliage. In the Mirro-World, Brûlée expresses her anger at Nami for subduing her with a lightning bolt as she prowls around while nursing her wounds. While intent on getting her revenge, she first decides to go after Chopper and Carrot, who are still trapped in here. Meanwhile, Chopper and Carrot think they see Sanji from one of the mirrors, but find out that he has a completely different face, and frighten him as they call out from inside the mirror. They keep pressing on in their search for Sanji's location, but become frozen in fear when they see Big Mom herself on the opposite side of a mirror. Big Mom is very excited, and Eggplant Soldier and another guard note that part of it is because the Vinsmokes are coming from the Germa Kingdom to meet her for lunch. Having overheard this conversation, Chopper and Carrot look for mirrors to the Germa Kingdom. In the Germa Kingdom, Cosette walks through the corridors, and keeps thinking of Sanji. However, she is suddenly approached by Niji, who gleefully readies his fist. Later, Sanji walks into the room, and drops his cigarette in shock as he sees Cosette's beaten body. He calls for doctors, and Yonji appears from around the corner, stating that Cosette deserved this for being treated higher than her status allows. He says that it was obviously Niji who did it, and offers to take Sanji to him; Sanji complies. Yonji takes Sanji down to the lowest levels, and opens a large door to a room that they were not allowed to go in as kids. The two enter the room, and Sanji gapes in shock as he sees identical Germa 66 soldiers in giant test tubes. Yonji reveals that this is where Germa's soldiers come from; they are the results of experiments performed by their father Judge and Dr. Vegapunk before they were born. The two scientists had unlocked the human Lineage Factor and used it to pioneer cloning research, but this activity was forbidden by the World Government, causing them to arrest Vegapunk and forcing Judge to continue performing the research in the secret. Now, it has borne them an army of strong clones who do not know their origins, never go against their masters, and will reach adulthood within five years. Sanji is utterly appalled by this inhumanity, and struggles to light a cigarette to calm himself down. As this happens, Ichiji and Niji come into the room, and they express their disappointment that Sanji's actions were not at the level they had hoped for. However, when he sees Niji, Sanji focuses entirely on his brother's actions towards Cosette and angrily kicks him in the face, appalling Ichiji and Yonji. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Nami forcing Kingbaum to save a weakened Luffy from a Biscuit Soldier before ordering some of the other homies to carry the tired Luffy into Kingbaum's mouth. **Kingbaum (with Nami and Luffy in tow) fleeing from a Biscuit Soldier as Cracker follows them. **After entering the Mirro-World, Brûlée swears revenge against Nami before she decides to pursue Chopper and Carrot. **Extra scenes of Chopper and Carrot in the Mirro-World. ***While searching for Sanji, they have mistaken another man for him. ***They caught a glimpse of Big Mom, but they are too scared to get a good look at her. ***Chopper and Carrot learning of Sanji's whereabouts after overhearing two guards. **Eggplant Soldier is seen patrolling the castle. **Cosette running into Niji is shown. **Cracker cutting off the top of Kingbaum's head is shown. *In the manga, Cosette's face appeared to be more bruised and covered in blood. In the anime, no blood on Cosette's face is shown. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 802